1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention and its method of installation reside in the field of structures for containing leakage from appliances such as hot water heaters or any other water-holding appliance and more particularly relates to a structure that surrounds the base of such appliance to retain any water leakage therein.
2. History of the Prior Art
The providing of dam-like members surrounding the base of water heaters is well known in the prior art. Such devices are generally formed by members placed around the base of a hot-water heater which members extend upwards from the ground. In some cases such members can be adhered to the floor surface in an attempt to provide a watertight enclosure to contain any water leaking from such water heater and prevent water from escaping out onto the floor area of a basement. It has been found that it is difficult to form a watertight seal between tank-surrounding structures and the floor which is usually made of concrete. Ring structures employing an epoxy sealer placed between the tank-surrounding structure and the floor are often subject to failure of such sealer, resulting in water leakage.